1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a reinforcing element for a sports boot, particularly for a gliding sport, such as snowboarding.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
In sports of the aforementioned type, and especially in snowboarding, the boot that ensures the connection of the user""s foot and leg to the gliding apparatus must reconcile the need for flexibility, for purposes of comfort and flexion in certain directions, with the need for rigidity in other directions to limit the flexion of the leg in those directions, in order to provide a sufficient stability of the user""s ankle and lower leg.
In snowboarding, the support and flexion-limiting functions are generally fulfilled by the binding system of the boot and snowboard, which is constituted by rigid elements forming a shell that more or less surrounds the boot.
This type of binding makes it possible to keep boots that are very flexible.
Moreover, these boots are generally constituted by a shoe, or outer boot, including an external sole and an external upper, and by an inner liner, i.e., an extremely flexible envelope completely covering the foot and the lower leg and adapted to provide the necessary comfort.
These inner liners have the drawback of breaking down over the course of their use due to the flexibility of the materials that constitute them and the repeated stresses to which they are subjected, particularly during the tightening of the boot and of the binding. Various solutions have been proposed for overcoming these drawbacks.
Thus, marketed under the trade name Dakine, there is a plastic heel reinforcement associated with an instep tightening strap, adapted for being inserted into a snowboarding boot between the inner liner and the external upper in order to rigidify the heel area and to prevent the breakdown of the liner caused by the tightening on the top of the liner.
A reinforcement of this type certainly makes it possible to solve a local problem of the breakdown of the liner in the area of the heel, but does not solve the other problems mentioned above.
International Patent Publication WO 97/45033 discloses a reinforcing device for a ski boot or snowboarding boot having a substantially L-shaped profile and adapted for being inserted into the boot so as to extend continuously underneath the sole of the foot and behind the lower leg.
A device of this type certainly makes it possible to increase the front-to-back rigidity of the boot but does not solve the other problems listed above.
In particular, it does not provide any support in the transverse direction, and does not solve the problem of the breakdown of the liner. Another problem, which is encountered especially in snowboarding but can also occur in other gliding sports, is that depending on the half-pipe, freeriding, and freestyle maneuvers practiced, the user will want the rigidity of the boot to be different, both in terms of direction and intensity.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks and to provide an improved reinforcing element that specifically makes it possible to solve the problem of the breakdown of the liner, and/or to provide improved rigidity/flexural strength in the preferred directions.
Another object of the present invention is to also allow easy adaptation of a boot for a gliding sport, especially snowboarding, to different types of maneuvers.
This object is achieved by the reinforcing element according to the invention, which is the type that includes an outer boot and an inner liner, the outer boot including an external sole and an external upper, the inner liner including a close-fitting envelope covering the foot and the leg, the reinforcement including a bottom part forming a heel stiffener and equipped with a tightening strap in order to prevent the breakdown of the upper and to hold the heel in place, wherein the reinforcement also includes a top part extending upwardly from the bottom part and including a dorsal, or rear, wall and two lateral walls surrounding the lower leg.
In effect, such a reinforcing element contributes to the lateral support of the user""s lower leg, while preventing the breakdown of the liner, particularly in the heel area.
According to a preferred embodiment, each of the lateral walls is equipped on its front edge with an arrangement for connecting to the liner. A structure of this type actually makes it possible to increase the stiffness of the liner/boot assembly in the longitudinal directionxe2x80x94as well as from front to backxe2x80x94because of the reinforcing element/liner affixing obtained.
Accordingly, the invention provides for a removable reinforcing element for a sports boot, particularly a snowboarding boot, of the type comprising an outer boot and an inner liner, the outer boot comprising an external sole and an external upper, the inner liner comprising a close-fitting envelope covering the foot and the leg, the reinforcing element comprising a bottom part forming a heel stiffener and equipped with a tightening arrangement exerting a tightening force in the area of the instep, wherein the reinforcement also comprises a top part extending vertically upward from the bottom part and comprising a rear wall and two lateral walls surrounding the lower leg. Each of the lateral walls being equipped on its front edge with a respective connection between the liner and the boot. The inner liner, respectively of the boot, being equipped with a tightening arrangement by lacing, respectively, and in that the connection is constituted by keepers capable of receiving the lace of the liner, respectively of the boot. The connection being constituted by a keeper/lace system. That a lace grip is associated with the respective lacing system. The reinforcing element having a stiffness greater than that of the liner in at least a transverse or longitudinal direction. The reinforcing element having a stiffness that is variable as a function of the desired type of practice. The reinforcing element being inserted between the outer boot and the inner liner. The reinforcing element being arranged outside the outer boot.
The invention also provides for a boot incorporating a reinforcing element of the type comprising an outer boot and an inner liner, the outer boot comprising an external sole and an external upper, the inner liner comprising a close-fitting envelope covering the foot and the leg, the reinforcing element comprising a bottom part forming a heel stiffener and equipped with a tightening arrangement exerting a tightening force in the area of the instep, wherein the reinforcement also comprises a top part extending vertically upward from the bottom part and comprising a rear wall and two lateral walls surrounding the lower leg.